Le Prince et Le Loup
by Para-San
Summary: [OS. AU.] Le Prince Severus doit acheter un esclave, mais comment réagira le Roi Tobias en apprenant que l'esclave... est un loupgarou ? Ou, comment un prince et un esclave se lit d'amitié.


Voici donc un One shot d'un Univers Alternatif. J'y ai glisser quelques clins d'oeils, pardonnez-moi mon humour douteux...

**Le Prince et Le Loup**

Dans un château très loin vivait une famille royale, la famille Snape _(Nd/a : Niark niark niark !)._ Le roi, Tobias, était colérique et violent. La reine, Eileen, était douce et avait à cœur le bien-être de son peuple. Le prince, Severus, avait 16 ans, et comme tous les jeunes gens de cet âge, savait être idiot et arrogant lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Néanmoins, il était plus rusé et intelligent que la plupart des garçons de son âge. Le jour de ses 16 ans, le prince se fit alors offrir une bourse pleine d'or de ses parents.

« Cet après-midi, tu iras au marché d'esclaves.

-Très bien, père. »

Le prince s'inclina, puis sortit. La reine se tourna vers son époux.

« Est-ce approprié ?

-Il a 16 ans, c'est à cet âge que j'ai eu ma première esclave.

-Personnellement, je trouve cela injuste. Un homme peut prendre de l'expérience avec des esclaves, des servantes ! mais une femme se doit d'être vierge pour son mariage. Où est la justice ?

-C'est ainsi. De toute façon, que vaut la vie d'une femme ? »

La reine se tue à ces mots.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le prince marchait à travers les marchands d'esclaves, après avoir semé sa garde personnelle. Il en avait plus que marre d'être toujours suivis de ces gardes imbéciles et sans cervelle. Il avait presque fait son choix sur une petite esclave rousse aux yeux verts, quand il assista à une scène qui lui remua le cœur. Là, dans ce coin du marché, un vendeur d'esclave fouettait un adolescent a demi nu. Le prince s'attendait a voir l'esclave pleurer, mais pas un son ne sorti du jeune homme alors que le fouet lacérait son dos. L'esclave releva la tête après un moment, et le prince croisa un regard aux couleurs chaudes de l'automne, une couleur qui rappelait la pierre d'ambre, un regard aussi dure que la roche, malgré les larmes qui coulaient.

« Marchand ! De quel droit maltraitez-vous cet esclave ? demanda le prince.

-Cet idiot refuse de m'écouter, mon bon monsieur…

-Plutôt mourir ! s'exclama l'esclave.

-Cela ne saurait tarder ! s'écria le marchand en saisissant son épée.

-Hola ! Marchand ! Range ton épée ! Tu ne pourras pas le vendre si tu le tue.

-Mon bon monsieur, personne ne veut acheter cette tête forte ! Il n'est pas vilain garçon, pourtant, mais son caractère est trop impétueux. En l'occurrence, il me profites plus mort que vivant ! »

Au moment où il allait frapper l'esclave de son épée, le prince lui tendit sa bourse.

« Tiens, prends. Trouve-lui des vêtements adéquats pour un serviteur du château, et retires-lui ce collier de métal du cou. Enfin, donnes-lui a mangé. On voit qu'il a une bonne musculature, mais il est maigre ! J'informerai mon père, le roi, de la manière dont on traite les esclaves dans son royaume.

-Oh ! Votre majesté ! Je traite bien mes esclaves votre majesté ! C'est cet animal qui…

-Suffit ! Trouve ce que je t'ai dis.

-Oui, votre majesté… Tout de suite, votre majesté… »

Et le marchand s'éloigna, additionnant les courbettes et les honneurs. Le prince s'approcha de l'esclave, qui le regardait avec hargne.

« Je serai bon maître si tu es bon serviteur. Fais ce que je te demanderai, et tu ne le regretteras jamais.

-Plutôt la morsure du fouet, mourir, que d'obéir à quelqu'un ! grogna l'esclave.

-Je ne suis pas partisan du fouet, et encore moins de la mort. Ne crains de moi aucune punition. Je compte sur ta conscience pour regretter de toi-même les affronts. Je ne te demande pas révérences ni honneurs, seulement du respect, comme on le doit à tout être vivant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un serviteur au château, mais d'un compagnon d'arme, un confident, quelqu'un sur qui je puis compter pour garder mes secrets et qui soit de bonne écoute, s'il ne peut être de bon conseil. Tu es de bonne taille, tu imposes le respect. Soit mon garde du corps, protège ma vie, en échange de quoi tu logeras au château, tu sera bien habillé et mangeras à ta faim. Cette entente te convient-elle, ou dois-je reprendre ma bourse, te laisser à l'épée de ce marchand, et chercher compagnon d'infortune ailleurs ?

L'on devine aisément à ces paroles que le prince fut élevé par sa mère _(Nd/a : Et que l'auteure est complètement dingue, en plus d'avoir trop eu l'influence d'une certaine gorgone !)._ L'esclave regarda un moment le prince, le scrutant de ses grands yeux d'ambres, cherchant dans son regard une trace de mensonge.

« Et si je refuse l'entente une fois le tribut payé ?

-Alors je ne ferai rien, mais je doute que mon père soit aussi clément que je ne le suis.

-Vous désirez faire de moi votre compagnon d'arme. Comment pouvez-vous être sur qu'une fois armé, je ne me retournerai pas contre vous ?

-Si tu en avais eu l'idée, tu ne m'en aurais pas fait part et aurait agis dans la plus grande discrétion. Alors ? »

Le marchand revint avec des vêtements pour l'esclave. Celui-ci vint pour les prendre, avec un certain soulagement à l'idée de se vêtir, lorsque le prince les arrêta.

« C'est cela que tu appelle des vêtements digne d'un serviteur du château ! Je ne donnerais même pas cela a mes chiens pour qu'ils s'en servent de couche ! Retires-lui ce collier du cou et redonne-moi les pièces d'or pour les vêtements et la nourriture ! Je les trouverai moi-même.

-O…Oui, votre majesté… »

Lorsque le métal quitta le cou de l'esclave, celui-ci se leva, lançant plus loin collier et chaîne, machinalement. Il regarda le marché autour de lui, et, un instant, le prince cru qu'il allait s'enfuir. Mais non. Il se plaça en silence derrière le prince et attendit. Le prince hocha la tête.

« Suis-moi. »

Ils s'éloignèrent pour aller au marché, où le prince trouva vêtements appropriés. L'esclave les prit, visiblement heureux d'avoir autres habits à porter que son pagne crasseux. Ensuite, il alla se laver dans un grand broc d'eau froide, avant de revêtir ses nouveaux vêtements. Lorsqu'il revint près du prince, ce dernier faillit ne pas le reconnaître. Plus grand que la moyenne des adolescents, la peau bronzée, rendant plus visibles les nombreuses cicatrices, les muscles saillants sous les vêtements, les cheveux châtains avec des mèches dorées lui cascadant sur les épaules, encadrant son visage aux traits fins où brillaient deux yeux au volcan en irruption _(Nd/a : …comment ? Trop beau, les lectrices vont se l'arracher ? Désolée mesdemoiselles, mais il est prit ! )_ , il attirait invariablement le regard. _(Nd/a : Je sais pas ! Quand t'a quelqu'un de beau devant toi, tu regarde ! Quoi ? Arrêter de polluer ma fic avec mes Nd/a ? Eh ! C'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux !)_

Le prince acheta plusieurs provisions, et ils festoyèrent sous un arbre, en direction du château.

« Comment t'appelle tu ? »

L'esclave resta silencieux.

« Je t'ai posé une question, et espère une réponse.

-Je n'ai pas de nom.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je n'ai pas eu de maître assez longtemps pour que l'on me nomme.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez vite…

-Combien de maître as-tu eu ?

-25 différents. Aucun ne m'a gardé plus d'un mois.

-Oublie ces 25 autres. Quel âge as-tu ?

-15 ans. »

Le prince sursauta. Il avait un an de moins que lui ? Il avait l'air si vieux, si grand !

« Mais… Je serai la risée des royaumes voisins ! Je dois bien être le seul prince à avoir un garde du corps plus jeune que lui… Bon… De toute façon, cela n'y parait guère. Nous dirons que tu a 18 ans, et il n'y aura pas de moqueries. »

L'esclave resta silencieux, l'air morose.

« Maintenant, il faut te trouver un nom…

-Est-ce obligatoire ?

-Tu désire réellement que je t'appelle « esclave » jour après jour ?

-N…Non…

-Bon… »

Le regard du prince se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage autour de lui. Puis, son visage s'éclaira.

« Sais-tu le nom de cette ville ?

-Bien sur… Rome.

-Et tu dois connaître la légende de la fondation de Rome ?

-Si…

-Que penses-tu de ce nom : Remus ? »

Il resta un moment en silence.

« Remus… Fondateur de Rome, nourri avec son frère par une louve… murmura t'il.

-En effet. Les jumeaux n'ont jamais connu la peur. Ce nom te plait-il ?

-Il est assez… Approprié…

-Oui. Un garde du corps ne connaît pas la peur. »

Remus se tu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tobias… Vous avez l'air si réjouis… J'espère que cela n'a pas un lien avec le fait que Severus soit parti acheter sa première esclave ?

-Eileen… Vous ne comprenez pas… Cela me permettra, par la suite, de lui choisir une épouse qu'il trouvera jolie… Cela me permettra de connaître ses goûts en matière de femmes. Mon père vous a choisis car vous ressembliez à ma première servante.

-Vos altesses… dit un garde en entrant. Le prince Severus…

-Père… Mère… Voici mon esclave, Remus. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le prince entra dans ses appartements, enragé. Remus était debout devant la fenêtre et regardait dehors le paysage.

« Ah ! Mais quel imbécile ! s'exclama le prince en faisant les 100 pas.

-De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Remus.

-Mon père ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir que je devais ramener UNE esclave et non UN esclave ! Et il ose me reprendre vertement devant ses gens !

-Quand retournerais-je au marché ? demanda Remus en se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas revendu pour autre chose que son problème.

-Au marché ? Tu n'y retournes pas !

-Mais votre père…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une esclave dans mon lit ! J'ai besoin d'un compagnon d'arme, d'un garde du corps ! Mon père devra s'y résigner ! »

Severus s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa chambre, puis regarda Remus.

« Viens, je vais te montrer la salle d'arme. Tu t'y choisira une épée et nous commenceront ton entraînement. Lorsque mon père fait fi de mes opinions, cela me met dans un état rogue _(Nd/a : Ah ah ! Jeux de mot ! état rogue, Severus Rogue … Quoi, elle est pas bonne ? Roohhh…)_ et je me calme en combattant. Seulement, plus un chevalier n'est capable de me battre depuis deux ans. Je compte sur toi pour être digne de devenir mon adversaire.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, votre majesté…

-Remus, lorsque nous sommes tous les deux, appelle moi Severus. Maintenant, suis-moi.

Il le mena à une vaste salle, où plusieurs chevaliers se battaient, ainsi que de jeunes écuyers, tous surveiller par le Maître d'Arme du château, Sir Lucius, un homme dans la trentaine à la forte stature et signé du sceau du combat ; une large cicatrice sur sa joue gauche.

« Sir Lucius ! interpella le prince.

-Tiens donc ! Son altesse Severus délaisse sa cage dorée pour revenir dans les salles d'armes… Que désirez-vous ? Démolir encore mes chevaliers ?

-Neni. Je vous amène un nouvel élève. Que son entraînement soit privilégié. Il est mon futur compagnon d'arme, et mon adversaire jusqu'à ce que l'on me batte. Il est aussi mon garde du corps. Songe à ceci lorsque tu l'entraînera ; tu l'entraîne à protégé la vie de ton futur roi. »

Le chevalier tourna autour de Remus pour l'examiner.

« Il m'a tout l'air d'être bon gaillard… De quelle campagne reculée l'avez-vous sorti ?

-Nulle campagne ne l'a vu naître, il est fils de l'anneau et du fouet.

-Un esclave ? s'étonna Sir Lucius

-Je l'ai acheté cet après-midi même. Ne prenez pas cet air surpris. Vous-même avez été dans un marché d'esclave, jusqu'à ce que mon père ne vous achète comme compagnon d'arme. Vous êtes à présent Maître d'Arme du château. Remus pourrait bien être à votre place lorsque vous ne pourrez plus l'assumer. Remus, je te présente ton professeur, Sir Lucius Pierre Malfoy. Ce chevalier, autrefois esclave de mon père, a été affranchi et règne sur nos salles de combat. Il s'est illustré dans maints combats et m'a apprit tout ce que je sais. Écoutez bien ses enseignements. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« As-tu déjà tenu une épée ?

-Oui, Sir.

-T'es-tu déjà battu ?

-Oui, Sir.

-Voyons cela. »

Il tendit une épée à Remus, qui la prit et se mit en position de combat. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, puis Sir Lucius fonça sur le jeune esclave, qui para le coup sans difficulté. Pendant un moment, ils distribuèrent coup sur coup.

« Vous n'avez pu évoluer ainsi seul, dit Sir Lucius après un moment. Qui vous a appris ?

-Mon premier maître. Il était chevalier.

-Son nom ?

-Sir Albus Wulfric Brian Perceval Dumbledore.

-Sir Albus fut votre maître ? Ce fut le plus grand chevalier de tous les temps ! Où est-il, à présent ?

-Il a rejoins notre Saint Père il y a deux printemps de cela.

-En deux ans, tu a eu 24 autres maîtres différents ? s'étonna Severus.

-Un par mois.

-Et pendant combien de temps Sir Albus fut-il votre maître ?

-De mes trois ans jusqu'à sa mort.

-10 ans ? s'exclama Severus. Il n'y a donc rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois aussi doué ! N'avais-je point raison, Sir Lucius ? Remus est fait pour marché sur vos traces.

-Sir Albus m'a apprit à me battre, expliqua Lucius. Votre altesse, je ne crois pas pouvoir apprendre plus à ce jeune homme, et serait bien aise de vous voir vous affronter.

-Très bien. »

Severus dégaîna son épée et fit face à Remus.

« En garde, Remus. »

Remus se prépara. Les écuyers et chevaliers avaient arrêter leur entraînement pour les regarder. Le combat de Sir Lucius et du jeune serf _(Nd/a : Allusion aux Maraudeurs mouah ah ah ! Serf, cerf, Prongs… Non ? Est pas drôle, je me tais...)_ avait attiré l'attention de tous, et les plus jeunes étaient excités à l'idée de voir leur prince se battre ; on parlait de lui comme l'une des meilleures lames de toute Rome. Le jeune esclave était aussi très doué. Cela serait, assurément, un beau combat.

En effet, le combat fut des plus spectaculaires. Remus semblait deviner toutes les attaques du prince, et la plupart de ses propres attaques étaient effectuées si rapidement que Severus avait peine le temps de les voir. A la fin, il ne put que déclarer forfait. Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées, Sir Lucius applaudit Remus,

« Le digne élève de Sir Albus ! Prince, voilà un défi de taille ! Réussir à battre cet homme !

-En effet… dit Severus en faisant un mince sourire. Mais n'est-il pas préférable de toute façon qu'un garde du corps soit le plus fort possible ?

-Assurément, votre majesté. Vous n'auriez pu choisir meilleur guerrier parmi mes propres protégés. Seigneur Dieu ! Le dernier élève de Maître Albus !

-Peut-être pourriez-vous intervenir auprès de mon père, et lui dire combien mon choix était judicieux ?

-Avec plaisir, cela ne pourrait qu'être un honneur de vanter les exploits de ce jeune homme. »

Remus pencha la tête, comme s'il avait honte de tant de compliments, alors qu'il aurait du être enchanté, Severus rangea son épée dans son fourreau, puis se tourna vers l'autre jeune.

« Que penses-tu de cette épée ?

-Elle n'est pas très solide… J'ai crains plusieurs fois qu'elle ne me brise dans les mains.

-Regarde les armes dans cette salle, et trouves-en une que tu juge parfaite. »

Remus se promena, soupesant les épées, les reposant. Après un moment, son visage s'éclaira et il fit quelques moulinets, quelques mouvements.

« Celle-ci est parfaite. »

Severus observa l'épée, puis sourit.

« Eh bien, prends-là. Elle sera ta compagne. Tu devra t'occuper d'elle tout comme d'une femme, et tout comme une femme, elle te sera fidèle.

-Et tout comme une femme, elle sera parfois capricieuse ! N'est-ce pas, Sir Lucius ? s'exclama un chevalier, hilare. »

Sir Lucius rougit. Il était de notoriété publique que son épouse, Dame Narcissia, exigeait beaucoup de son homme.

« Et tout comme une femme, elle saura être une précieuse alliée, ou une ennemie particulièrement féroce lorsqu'on lui manque de respect. Sois-lui d'une agréable escorte, et jamais tu ne trouvera meilleur réconfort que dans ses éclats, tout comme dans les yeux d'une femme lorsqu'elle nous regarde avec fierté, dit Lucius.

-Ohhhhh ! Mais notre maître d'arme est un poète ! On ne le savait pas ! ricanèrent les chevaliers.

-Taisez-vous, imbéciles ! » s'écria Sir Lucius.

Les hommes se mirent à rire, puis se remirent à l'entraînement, alors que Severus et Remus retournaient aux appartements du prince.

« Remus…

-Oui ?

-En 10 ans, Sir Albus ne t'a pas donné de nom ? Cela m'étonne, sachant qu'il avait même nommé son épée du nom de Fawks ! »

Remus resta un moment silencieux.

« Il m'appelait Moony.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu prétendu ne pas avoir de nom ?

-Pendant 10 ans, il m'a considéré comme un fils, m'a apprit son art et a voulu faire de moi son héritier. A sa mort, on m'a emmené avec tous les esclaves de la maisonnée, me refusant mes droits. Ces dix années sont révolues. Moony est mort en même temps que son maître. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus qu'une épave sans nom que des maîtres achètent puis revendent au grés de leur fantaisie.

-Pas moi. Je ne te revendrai pas, Remus, sois-en certain.

-C'est ce qu'ils disaient tous, sur le moment.

-Je te jure que je ne te revendrai pas. »

Remus ne prit même pas la peine de le contredire. Cela n'en valait pas la peine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis deux jours, Remus était particulièrement énervé. Au combat, il avait presque perdu la tête. En réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il était parti en courrant. Severus l'avait trouvé, une heure plus tard, recroquevillé dans un coin du château.

« Remus, expliques-moi ce que tu as. »

Le jeune esclave avait relevé la tête lentement.

« Demain, tu me revendra.

-Hors de question !

-C'est la pleine lune.

-Et alors ?

-Je vais essayer de te tuer.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis un loup-garou. Voilà pourquoi on ne m'a jamais garder plus d'un mois. »

Severus le regarda, interdit, puis se leva.

« Suis-moi. »

Il le mena aux escaliers, puis aux sous-sols, et finalement, aux cachots.

« Tu ne pourra pas t'échapper. Tu t'y enfermera toutes les nuits de pleines lunes. Et que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire que je vais te revendre. »

Dans les yeux de Remus brillait de la reconnaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain soir, Severus arriva dans ses appartements, enragé. Dans sa chambre, près de celle de Severus, Remus releva la tête difficilement, épuisé par sa transformation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mon père m'ordonne de te vendre ! Il ne veut pas d'un monstre dans le château !

-…

-Prépare tes choses. »

Remus se leva lentement, courbaturé, et ramassa ses choses en silence. Severus vit de la douleur et de la tristesse dans les yeux ambrés de son ami, et se sentit obligé de le rassurer.

« Dépêches-toi, nous partons le plus vite possible !

-Nous ? »

Un sourire éclatant lui répondit.

« Je ne vais pas le laisser gagner ! Nous quittons le château. Nous fuyons. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sur la grand route qui permettait de quitter les environs du château, les deux adolescents marchaient résolument. A un moment, Remus s'arrêta.

« Tu es sur de vouloir quitter le château ? Il n'est pas trop tard…

-Et accepter de te revendre ?

-Oui. J'ai l'habitude. Ne mets pas ton avenir en danger pour moi.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Maintenant, avance. »

Ils marchèrent toute la nuit, et lorsque le petit matin se leva, ils se cachèrent sous les branches des arbres pour dormir.

« Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Un loup a une excellente ouie et ressent la présence de gens qui s'approchent.

-C'est exact.

-Est-ce ton cas ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Alors nous pouvons dormir tous les deux sans crainte, tu t'éveillera si quelqu'un vient ?

-Il n'y a pas de danger. Je m'éveillerai au moindre bruit suspect.

-Très bien. »

Ils burent un peu d'eau à la gourde qu'ils avaient, grignotèrent un morceau de fromage, puis s'étendirent l'un à coté de l'autre sous le couvert des arbres.

« Nous repartirons lorsqu'il fera noir, murmura le prince.

-Très bien. »

Après quelques baillement, amplifiés par la nuit de marche, ils finirent par s'endormir. Rien ne vint déranger leur sommeil, et Severus finit par s'éveiller alors que le soleil se couchait. Les yeux encore fermés, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il était. Il se sentait bien, et en sécurité. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour voir qu'il était appuyé contre le torse de Remus et que ce dernier avait passé un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Il se redressa complètement, s'arrachant à la chaude étreinte, pour regarder autour de lui. Oui, ils étaient bien dans la forêt.

« Remus ! Debout ! Le soleil se couche, on aura tout juste le temps de manger avant de se remettre en route. »

Le loup-garou se leva, l'air tout endormi, puis finit par se lever, huma l'air, puis se dirigea plus loin dans la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le prince, intrigué.

Des éclaboussures lui répondirent, et il prit le chemin emprunté par le lycanthrope pour découvrir Remus agenouillé sur la berge d'une rivière, la tête sous l'eau. Il la ressortie pour s'ébrouer et l'eau s'envola de ses longs cheveux pour pleuvoir autour de lui. Sourd aux questions du prince, il se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau froide. Complètement éveillé, il sortit de l'eau en grelottant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Severus.

-J'en avais besoin pour m'éveiller complètement. »

De retour à leur bagages, ils mangèrent un morceau, puis se remirent en marche. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant un mois. Un mois à marcher la nuit et dormir le jour. Un mois pendant lequel le prince s'éveillait contre le loup-garou, ce sentiment de sécurité comme il n'en avait jamais eu.

Pourtant, ce fut à nouveau la pleine lune et la journée avant, au lieu de dormir, Remus bâtit une énorme cage de bois avec plusieurs appliqués d'argent à l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-Tu va t'y enfermer cette nuit. Ainsi, je ne pourrai pas te blesser.

-Tu crois qu'une cage en bois pourra t'empêcher de faire de moi ton repas ?

-C'est pourquoi j'ai mis tous ces objets en argent. Les loup-garous craignent ce métal.

-Remus…

-Tout ira bien. J'ai confiance.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui. Dès que le soleil se couchera, tu t'y enfermera.

-…Très bien. »

Bientôt, le soleil se coucha, et le prince s'enferma dans ladite cage. Peu de temps après,. La lune se pointa, et Severus assista, impuissant, à la transformation de son ami. Le loup s'éloigna et Severus s'assit au fond de la cage, attendant le matin et sa délivrance.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, mon petit monsieur ? » demanda une voix.

Severus releva la tête pour voir un homme masqué comme au théâtre, habillé comme un gitan.

« Partez ! Vite !

-Mais mon p'tit monsieur…

-Mon ami vient de se changer en loup-garou ! Partez avant qu'il ne revienne !

-Un loup-garou ? Mordious ! »

Severus ouvrit la porte, tira l'homme par le bras et referma la porte une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

« Ce doit être votre compagnon alors que j'ai entendu depuis le campement.

-Campement ?

-Oui, là où nous avons installé nos roulottes.

-Roulottes ? Vous êtes vraiment un gitan ?

-Parfaitement, je me présente ; Erik, prestidigitateur et chanteur, maître en farce et attrape de tout genre. »

Comme il fut noté dès les premières lignes de cette fic, le prince Severus était fort intelligent et rusé. _(Hj : Fallait bien, il est chez les Serpents…)_ Se servant de ses qualités, il établit un plan ôôôôô combien simple, mais siiiiiii utile…

« Mon compagnon et moi nous sommes enfui car ses parents voulaient attenter à sa vie, ne supportant pas que leur héritier ne soit un loup-garou. Nous sommes en cavale, et personne ne doit nous attraper, sinon on le tuera. Malgré son état, il n'a jamais attaquer personne.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? demanda le gitan.

-Il n'y aurait pas de la place parmi vous, afin que quittions le pays le plus vite possible ? Nous vous aiderions dans vos travaux quotidiens, et nous sommes habiles à l'épée, nous vous aiderions à défendre vos biens. »

Le gitan le regarda un moment, puis sourit.

« Nous en parlerons au chef du clan demain. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, Gaston_ (Nd/a : Leroux, bien sur ! Qui d'autre !)_ adore les nouveaux talents. Si cela pourrait vous être profitable, bien sur. Larsan et moi partageons une roulotte, et il reste encore une couchette… Si cela ne vous dérange pas de partager votre couche, sinon quelqu'un du clan sera sûrement heureux d'éberger l'un d'entre vous.

-Je préfèrerais que nous restions ensemble, cela me rassurerait, quitte à partager une couchette… Mais je vous avouerai que de tergiverser de ce sujet dans une cage alors que c'est la nuit et qu'un loup-garou rôde…

-Oui, cela fait étrange… Mais croyez-moi, j'ai déjà vécu situations bien plus rocambolesques… »

Le prince lui offrit un mince sourire, puis sursauta en entendant hurler tout près d'eux. Au détour d'un arbre, le loup-garou apparut. Alors que Severus s'approchait des barreaux, Erik reculait, sortant un lasso de sa poche. La bête s'approcha et le prince attrapa l'un des appliqués d'argent qui pendait au bout d'une corde.

« Remus, je te conseille de t'éloigner. »

Sourd aux paroles, le loup-garou continua à avancer.

« Bon… Tu vas le regretter ! » dit le prince doucement.

Il lança l'appliqué, qui décrivit un arc au bout de sa corde et frôla le lycan qui poussa un hurlement.

« Je t'avais dis de rester plus loin. Tu n'a pas voulu. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille ! »

Le loup-garou renifla la cage une dernière fois, puis s'étendit à l'abri des grands arbres. Erik fixa Severus un moment, puis s'assit au fond de la cage pour chanter doucement. Bientôt, Severus l'accompagna dans son chant. Lorsqu'enfin les rayons du soleil se pointèrent, le loup-garou releva la tête et poussa un long hurlement alors que la transformation le prenait. Severus ouvrit la cage et couru vers l'esclave, qui reprenait tout juste son apparence humaine et s'écroulait au sol. Erik s'approcha et tapa sur l'épaule du prince.

« Aidez-moi a construire de quoi le transporter.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais le porter ! s'exclama Severus.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que nous le porterions.

-Mais qui, alors ?

-Vous verrez. »

Ils construirent donc un brancard avec un harnais, puis le gitan imita le cri d'un loup.

« LOUNIA ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une louve apparaissait au pied d'un arbre, puis s'approcha pour se coucher au pied d'Erik. Celui-ci se pencha pour la caresser, puis la mena au harnais.

« Tu sera capable de tirer, ma belle ? C'est très important… »

Lounia s'approcha de Remus, le renifla, puis recommença à lécher le sang qui coulait d'une blessure qu'il avait à un bras. Erik sourit.

« Elle croit qu'il est entièrement un loup. Nous l'avons recueilli bébé, elle avait été abandonnée par sa meute. Elle appartient au clan, mais elle me préfère. Vous n'avez pas à craindre pour votre ami, elle ne lui feras rien. »

Ils hissèrent Remus sur le brancard, puis Lounia fut attachée au harnais et elle tira ainsi Remus jusqu'au campement. Les gitans firent cercle autour d'eux, l'air menaçant.

« Du calme ! fit Erik. Je les ai trouvé dans la forêt. Ils sont en fuite, leurs parents veulent leur vie. L'un d'eux est blessé. Ils ont demandé de l'aide pour quitter le pays, en échange de travaux et de protection.

-Erik, tu n'a pas le droit de prendre des décisions pour tout le clan ! intervint un gitan.

-Je sais cela, Gaston, c'est pourquoi je les amène, afin que tu les rencontre et décide.

Severus s'approcha du chef, tête basse.

« Je vous demande aide afin de quitter le pays. Mon compagnon a besoin de soins et d'une cachette sure, sinon ses parents…

-De quoi souffre ton ami ? Comment crois-tu que vous pourriez être utile ?

-Nous sommes de bons guerriers à l'épée, et nous pourrions vous aider a défendre le campement des voleurs de grands chemins. Remus est assez fort physiquement, quant à moi…

-Ce jeune homme a une très belle voix, intervint Erik. Après quelques leçons seulement, nous pourrions l'employé dans le cirque, lorsque nous monterons un nouveau spectacle. »

Gaston regarda Erik un moment, puis Severus avant de se tourner vers Remus. Lounia était étendue près de lui et léchait ses plaies.

« De quoi souffre t'il ?

-De… C'est un loup garou. Mais il n'a jamais blessé personne ! s'écria Severus en entendant des cris d'horreur.

-Crois-tu que nous aillions besoin d'un monstre ici ?

-Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Il est différent, et pour cette raison on le juge sans le connaître ! Les gitans sont aussi jugés, mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'être des gens honnêtes ! »

Gaston le fixa un moment.

« Je vous garde à l'essai… Erik, tu es en charge d'eux, puisque tu les as ramenés.

-Très bien.

-Si quelqu'un pose une question sur les deux jeunes, ils sont les fils d'Erik.

-Si vous permettez… intervint une voix. »

Un homme s'approcha.

« Il serait facile pour la garde de fouiller les registres et de découvrir qu'Erik n'a eu qu'un fils. Nous pourrions prétendre que Pierre est revenu, mais pour le second ?

-Que propose tu, Larsan ? demanda Gaston.

-Joseph est aussi parti, comme vous le savez. Tous deux sont partis, alors tous deux pourraient bien être revenu…

-Très bien. Le jeune loup sera, pour tout gens extérieur du clan, Joseph. Quand à l'autre, il sera, pour tout gens extérieur, Pierre.

-Merci, Larsan, sourit Erik.

-L'aventure pourrait se montrer très plaisante…

-Mme Pavlowski, vous soignerez le jeune loup, dit le chef avant de s'éloigner. »

Une vieille femme s'approcha du jeune blessé, et lui tapota la joue.

« Si seulement tu pouvais être réellement Joseph… Cela apporterait un peu de réconfort a notre pauvre Larsan… »

Severus s'approcha.

« Est-ce qu'il s'en sortira ?

-Ne craignez donc pas tant pour sa vie, sourit la vieille femme. Les loups sont des animaux résistants, n'est-ce pas ma Lounia ? »

La louve, qui léchait toujours les blessures de Remus, leva la tête, avant de recommencer son travail.

« Erik, Larsan, allez étendre ce jeune homme dans ma roulotte, je l'y soignerai.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mme Pavlowski… intervint Erik, il vaudrait mieux le mener dans notre roulotte, puisque c'est là qu'il logera.

-Mais vous n'avez qu'une couchette de plus…

-Elle est bien assez grande pour ces deux-là ! Enfin, ils devront peut-être se rapprocher plus qu'il n'est de rigueur dans un plus grand lit, mais… Le contact est moins gênant lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ami que d'un parfait inconnu. Et puis la place des fils est près des pères ! »

La voyante sourit pis fit signe aux deux hommes de soulever l'adolescent inconscient. Severus suivait derrière, silencieux, légèrement inquiet. Une fois Remus bien installé dans la couchette, la vieille femme le déshabilla pour panser ses blessures, et le prince détourna le regard. La couchette, qui aurait convenu à deux personnes de sa taille, était cependant petite pour quelqu'un de la stature de Remus. Il devrait donc passer les prochaines nuits tel qu'il l'avait fait dans la forêt ; blottit contre son ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois Remus sur pied, le temps passa vite parmi les gitans. Monter le campement, répéter pour le spectacle… Tout cela était passionnant et les deux adolescents en profitaient amplement. Les gitans avaient appris à apprécier Remus malgré sa lycanthropie et n'en avait plus peur. C'est à peine s'il le taquinait, lors de la veille de la pleine lune, en lui servant sa viande saignante comme il l'aimait à cette période lunaire. La pleine lune n'était plus un problème, il suivait Lounia autour du campement, sans s'en éloigner, sans attaquer personne.

Lorsque le cirque commença à se produire, Severus était fin prêt avec ses cours de chant, et Remus avait apprit quelques acrobaties, étant de par sa nature très agile.

Le temps passa, l'automne était maintenant aux portes. Le campement avait été installé dans un champ de blé et les caravanes, formant un cercle, délimitaient une retraite sure. Les adolescents étaient plus loin dans le champ, et regardaient les enfants gitans courir.

« Cela fait maintenant deux saisons que nous avons fuit…murmura Severus.

-Ils nous cherchent encore, c'est évident…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-Tu es le prince, non ?

-Oui… Tu as raison… »

Le regard de Severus s'attarda sur deux petits gitans qui tiraient les tresses d'une petite fille, qui se jeta sur eux pour leur donner une bonne raclée.

« Mais… Ici, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un prince. Seulement un humain comme tous les autres.

-Je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute… Vous faire vivre comme le commun des mortels, alors que vous…

-Remus. Premièrement, je t'ai déjà demandé de laisser le langage révérencieux de côté. Nous sommes amis, tu te souviens ? Et puis, t'ais-je dis que cela me peinait d'être ainsi un homme parmi les hommes ? Au contraire, c'est une expérience importante, pour moi. Ici, on ne me vénère pas parce que je suis l'héritier, mais parce que je suis moi, un être doué de raison et de talents. On m'estime non pas parce que je serai à la tête d'un royaume un jour, mais parce que les visages affichent des sourires en m'entendant chanter. Je n'ai pas non plus trente serviteurs à mes côtés prêts à réaliser le moindre de mes désirs. Je dois travailler pour avoir ce que je veux, et cela me donne le sentiment d'être utile. De plus… Lorsque je vois ainsi les gitans travailler, ainsi que tous ces villageois que nous voyons sur notre route, à la sueur de leur front pour gagner de quoi vivre, je me dis que les riches bourgeois n'ont rien compris de ce qu'était vraiment la vie. Et qui composent la majorité de mes sujets ? Des paysans ou des bourgeois ?

-Des paysans…

-Exactement. J'ai vécu de nombreuses années dans la bourgeoisie, sans comprendre ce que vivait ce que j'appelais « le petit peuple ». Maintenant, c'est à leur tour de me montrer les charmes de leur vie. »

Remus sourit en entendant ainsi son maître parler. Le prince serait un grand monarque, il n'en faisait nul doute. A ce moment, il y eut des cris, et Remus se tourna pour voir des cavaliers arriver et effrayer les enfants. Ceux-ci vinrent se cacher derrière les adolescents, qui se levèrent prestement.

« Ce sont eux ! » siffla un garde.

Remus fit un pas pour se placer devant Severus, avant de se tourner vers les enfants, sortant un poignard qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Lounia bondit à ses côtés.

« Allez chercher nos pères… Vite ! »

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et coururent vers le campement. Un homme mit pied à terre et regarda Severus.

« Monseigneur… Votre père vous recherche activement, et nous avons un mandat contre ce renégât de loup-garou qui vous a enlevé.

-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes tombés su'a tête mes bons messieurs ! Suis pas plus seigneur qu'vous ! Je suis Pierre, fils d'Erik, le gitan. Et Joseph est pas un loup-garou ! Zavez lu trop de conte, je pense. »

Severus se félicita intérieurement d'avoir prit certaines habitudes du langage des roturiers. Il n'aurait pas été intelligent de converser comme il le faisait à la cours ! Alors que les gardes hésitaient, Erik et Larsan arrivèrent.

« Mais que se passe t'il ! s'écria Larsan avec colère. Joseph, range ce poignard tout de suite ! S'en est ti des idées que menacer la garde royale !

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous reprochez à nos fils ? demanda Erik en passant un bras autour des épaules du prince.

-Il y a eu une méprise… Nous recherchons le jeune prince Severus. Il a été enlevé par son esclave, un loup-garou, il y a de cela deux saisons. Et vos fils en sont les portraits.

-T'a entendu ça, Larsan ? Ils prennent mon fils pour le prince ! J'ai toujours dis qu'il avait un noble air !

-Rit Erik, rit ! Ton fils est prit pour un prince, et le mien pour un esclave, et un loup, de plus ! Ma pauvre Mathilde doit se retourner dans sa tombe devant tant d'outrage !

-Et ma chère Christine doit bien rire depuis son coin de paradis… mon fils, le prince ! On aura tout vu ! »

Les gardes s'excusèrent et remontèrent en scelle pour s'éloigner. Les deux gitans empoignèrent les adolescents et les ramèrent au campement, avant de les enfermer dans leur roulotte.

« Ça, ce n'était pas intelligent, dit Erik.

-Loin de là ! Qu'avez-vous donc penser, en quittant le campement ? demanda Larsan. Vous deviez bien vous douter que les gardes vous trouveraient ! Changer de vêtement et cacher vos armes n'a pas suffit, vous le voyez bien !

-Vous… Vous savez ? demanda Remus.

-Dès l'instant où je vous ai vu, dit Erik. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Outre Larsan et moi, il n'y a que Gaston au courrant, et il n'est pas genre à se laisser corrompre facilement. Et cela l'amuse de savoir le prince travaillant dans son cirque. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ici ne vous trahira. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de cela… Remus accompagnait les enfants à la rivière, quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans un piège. Les gardes les ramenèrent au campement, tous pris dans un énorme filet.

« Nous avons une belle prise, je crois…

-Je le crois aussi ! Crois-tu que ces gitans crasseux seraient prêt à nous acheter ces adorables poissons ?

-Je l'ignore… Demandons-leur ! »

Les gardes se mirent à rire, et Remus tenta de briser le filet, mais il était bel et bien prit. Ses vains efforts firent rire les gardes de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix impétueuse se fit entendre.

« Relâchez-les ! »

-Ohhhhh, mais si ce n'est pas notre bon ami, le sosie du prince… Pour qui te prend tu, bonhomme !

-Pour votre futur souverain, Severus Tobias Snape ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais blêmirent en le voyant sortir une chaîne de son cou avec un médaillon ; un serpent en torsade autour d'un S de jais. Le symbole de la famille royale depuis plusieurs générations. Ils tombèrent à genoux, se répandant en excuse.

« Majesté… Nous ne pouvions savoir… Après ce qui fut dit il y a trois jours…

-Relâchez-les ! »

Le filet fut bientôt ouvert, et les enfants sortirent un par un. Lorsque Remus vint pour sortir à son tour, le piège se referma.

« Libérez-le ! cria Severus.

-Mais, majesté… Il vous a enlevé…

-Il ne m'a pas enlevé, sombre idiot ! J'ai fuis de mon plein gré !

Les gitans rassemblés fixèrent Severus sans dire un mot, ayant peine à croire que le jeune homme qui avait vécu avec deux le temps d'un printemps et d'un été, soit le prince de Rome. Severus s'approcha du filet pour dégager Remus, et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce que le loup-garou fit avec reconnaissance, avant de se placer derrière son maître, guettant la réaction des soldats.

« Vous avez…fuit ? Mais… Pourquoi, majesté ? demanda un garde, surpris.

-Mes raisons vous regardent-elles ? Si cela vous importe, j'ai fuis pour sauver la vie de mon garde du corps et ami, que mon père aurait voulu me voir vendre ou tuer ! Mais aussi, cela m'a permis de connaître mon pays, dont je n'ai vu que le château et les alentours durant toutes ces années ! J'ai connu des gens noble de cœur à défaut de l'être de sang et compris qu'il n'y a pas plus important que la vie. »

Il sourit à Erik, Larsan et Gaston en parlant.

« Pendant ces deux saisons, je n'ai pas été prince, mais humain. Ce que mon père semble avoir oublier !

-Majesté… Nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener au château dès que nous vous aurons trouver…

-Très bien. »

Severus se dirigea vers Gaston.

« Accepteriez-vous de nous escorter jusqu'au palais de mon père, et de vous y produire ?

-Cela serait un honneur… » répondit le chef des gitans en s'inclinant.

Le prince regarda ensuite le chef des gardes.

« Remus et moi voyagerons avec les gitans. Prenez garde à ne pas avoir de commentaires ou de gestes malintentionnés envers eux. A vrai dire, rester à l'écart de nous.

-Messieurs, dames, préparez-vous a partir pour Rome ! lança Gaston. Le départ sera donné à la cinquième heure et nous n'attendrons pas les retardataires ! »

La frénésie s'empara du clan et bientôt, tout fut prêt à partir. Les gardes tentèrent de parler au prince, mais Erik et Larsan entraînèrent les deux adolescents dans leur caravane, à l'abri de tous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La caravane voyageait depuis bientôt deux semaines lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin Rome. Là, les gardes obligèrent le prince à revêtir des vêtements digne de son rang et de monter à cheval pour pénétrer la ville. Le garde qui avait du laisser son cheval entra dans la roulotte pour surveiller Remus, que les gardes avaient en mauvais estime. Le peuple était euphorique en revoyant le prince et un soldat partit devant annoncer la nouvelle au roi et à la reine. Les sujets accueillirent les gitans avec des cris de joie en voyant les affiches du cirque. Le prince s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier du château et descendit pour rejoindre ses parents en haut des marches.

« Severus ! Où é… » commença la reine.

Le roi s'avança subitement, et la joue du prince se retrouva rouge de la gifle reçue. Son visage, qui s'était tourné sous le coup, revint en position initiale, et il fixa son père sans rien dire.

« Fuir ! Toi ! Pour un monstre de loup-garou, un esclave de pacotille ! Pour rejoindre des gitans ! Tu es la honte de notre famille ! Nos ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombeaux ! Et tu ose les ramener ici ! Des renégats, des voleurs, brigands !

-Des hommes bons et courageux qui m'ont été d'une grande aide durant tous ces mois, et qui ont accepter d'assurer ma sécurité jusqu'ici, et de nous divertir, dit Severus calmement.

-Hors de question ! Qu'ils partent !

-Ils sont mes invités. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je voudrais rejoindre mes appartements. La route fut longue, et je voudrais me rafraîchir. Trouvez un champ où mes invités pourront s'installer. »

Le prince se tourna et fit signe à Erik, qui ouvrit la porte de sa roulotte pour laisser sortir Remus, qui rejoignit son maître aussitôt.

« Tu ose ramener cet erreur de la nature avec toi ! tonna le roi.

-Je ramène mon esclave, mon compagnon d'arme et mon ami. De monstre, il n'y a point. »

Et il entra dans le palais, suivis de Remus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le roi entra dans la chambre de son fils pour la trouver vide. Il entra dans la salle d'eau pour trouver son fils dans son bain, parlant joyeusement avec le loup-garou, assit dans un coin de la pièce.

« Sors de là, je dois te parler. »

Et il rejoignit la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le prince sortit, habillé, suivit de son garde du corps.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, père ? demanda le prince froidement.

-De cet esclave. Tu dois t'en débarrasser.

-Je refuse.

-Ce n'est pas une proposition, mais un ordre !

-Père, croyez-vous que j'ai fuis pour revenir au même point aujourd'hui ? Je ne me débarrasserai pas de Remus selon votre bon vouloir. »

Le roi sortit son épée et fit un mouvement vers son fils, mais Remus se jeta sur lui, recevant un coup d'épée au niveau de l'estomac. Il s'écroula au sol, une main sur sa blessure alors qu'un flot de sang coulait. Le roi rengaina son épée en souriant.

« Il survivra, si tu le vends… Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire, si jamais il devait rester… »

Et il sortit sans plus, laissant son fils agenouillé près de son ami blessé. Severus serra les dents, puis aida Remus a se lever pour l'amener à s'étendre sur le lit, avant d'aller chercher de quoi laver et panser la blessure.

« Me tuerait-il que je n'en aurais point de regret… murmura Remus.

-Ne dis pas de sottises.

-Entre la mort et le marché, je préfère cent fois la mort. Au moins, c'est un chemin que je ne connais pas encore par cœur…

-Nous allons trouver une solution.

-Gardes-moi à ton service, près de toi… Je ne supporterai pas de voyager encore de maître en maître… Plutôt mourir !

-Tais-toi, te dis-je ! Je trouverai quelque chose ! Je ne le laisserai pas te tuer ni nous séparer sans dire un mot ! Maintenant, reposes-toi. C'est une blessure grave que tu as là. »

Il sourit à son ami, avant de regarder le sang qui tâchait le plancher. Il fit venir une femme de chambre pour nettoyer, puis sortit. Il utilisa un passage secret pour quitter le château, juste à temps pour voir le spectacle des gitans commencer. Il rejoignit l'arrière-scène et s'entretint avec Erik et Larsan, qui jurèrent en entendant ce qu'avait fait le roi.

« Je vous demande de l'emmener avec vous, le temps de le soigner et que mon père ne soit plus une mance. Dès lors, je vous ferai parvenir une missive pour que vous le rameniez.

-Tu ne nous demande pas moins que de faire semblant de te l'acheter, est-ce bien cela ? demanda Larsan.

-Exactement. Bien entendu, il vous faudra lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agit absolument pas d'une vente, mais bien d'un plan pour épargner sa vie.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Erik, et je sais que Gaston et les autres le seront aussi. Durant ces mois où vous fûtes avec nous, nous nous sommes réellement attacher à vous deux, et si nous pouvons vous aider, de quelques manières que ce soit…

-Merci, mes amis, merci…Vous me donnerez l'argent devant mon père, et vous viendrez chercher Remus tout de suite après. Pour le moment, il dort. Je vais lui donner un somnifère dans son repas, ainsi il ne paniquera pas.

-Très bien. A ce soir, donc, conclut Larsan.

Le soir venu, après que Remus ne soit tombé comme une souche sur le lit du prince, les deux gitans utilisèrent la bourse que le prince leur avait au préalable laisser pour payer Remus, devant le roi qui sourit d'aise. Puis ils suivirent le prince à sa chambre. Larsan examina la blessure et fronça les sourcils.

« Il faudra le surveiller de près… Mme Pavlowski devra sûrement nettoyer ces blessures avec de l'alcool, le pauvre ne nous aimera pas…

-Où sont les affaires de ce pauvre garçon ? » demanda Erik doucement.

Le prince montra un sac et une épée, au pied du lit. Puis il s'approcha de son ami, le cœur lourd de ces adieux, et l'embrassa sur le front, sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'il regarda les deux gitans transporter le loup-garou endormis, il sentit une grande solitude l'envahir. Le soir-même, la caravane des gitans quittait la ville avec un esclave endormi à son bord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le roi fit venir son fils pour lui donner une bourse pleine de pièce d'or.

« Mes gardes t'accompagneront au marché d'esclave afin que tu t'y choisisse une jeune et jolie demoiselle. J'espère que, cette fois, mes instructions seront assez clair ? »

Le prince serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer, prit la bourse et sortit. Une fois au marché, il déambula longtemps entre les souks d'esclaves. Il finit par choisir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bridés, une beauté exotique que la marchand lui recommanda chaudement. A son retour au palais, le roi se montra satisfait de l'achat de son fils, et Lana Chang fut admise comme servante au château.

Après quelques semaines, cependant, le roi fit venir la jeune fille et la fit asseoir au sol devant lui.

« Je sais bien que vous êtes au service de mon fils et tenue de garder ses secrets… mais il s'agit d'un ordre. Répondez-moi : Mon fils vous a t'il jamais touchée ou eu des gestes déplacés avec vous ?

-Non, monseigneur ! Le prince est un exemple de galanterie, et jamais il ne mettrait mon honneur en péril ! Comment le roi peut-il penser que son fils agirait ainsi ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentilhomme ! »

Le roi la renvoya aux appartements du prince, et le fit venir, quelques heures plus tard. Lorsque le prince revint dans ses appartements, un bras en sang, il se tourna vers sa jeune esclave, horrifiée.

« La prochaine fois… Dis-lui oui… Pour l'amour de Dieu, dis-lui oui… »

Quelques semaines plus tard, le roi fit à nouveau venir la jeune Lana, qui, cette fois, avoua avoir eu des actes répréhensibles avec le prince. En voyant le sourire satisfait du roi, elle comprit aisément pourquoi le royaume allait aussi mal, avec un tel imbécile sur le trône.

Ce fut dans cette période, près de l'hiver, qu'il y eut en ville une épidémie de rats. Ces bestioles sur peuplaient la ville, s'attaquant aux récoltes des champs autour… Le roi entendit, après deux semaines de jeun, la rumeur d'un joueur de flûte qui pouvait charmer les rats. Il fit venir le jeune musicien, Peter de Pettigrew, qui contre une bonne somme de piécettes d'or, joua sa mélodie et emmena les rats jusqu'à la rivière, où ils se noyèrent tous… avant de sauter à leur suite et se noyer aussi. _(Nd/a : Comment ça, je suis pas gentille ? Bin là… C'est un rat, non ! )_ Le roi récupéra son or et se mit à rire.

Le roi devint vite un adorateur de ce sport noble qu'est la chasse et se mit bien vite à parcourir les forêts de Rome a cheval, suivit de l'intendant des forêts, un jeune homme nommé James Potterius, chargé de l'inventaire des cerfs, et de Sirius le Black, le Maître-Lévrier, qui élevait les gros chiens noirs à rapporter les proies.

Un jour, pourtant, malgré l'interdiction de chasser dans les forêts royales, un braconnier y vint, et tira une flèche qui se perdit dans le feuillage. Les deux serviteurs entendirent un cri et se retournèrent pour voir leur roi sur sa scelle, le cœur traversé d'une flèche.

Le peuple ne fit pas grand cas de la mort du roi, que personne n'appréciait, et ils se préparèrent à couronner le prince Severus. Celui-ci, n'étant pas dérangé de la mort de son père, dépècha bien vite un soldat de confiance porter un message pour Gaston, chef des gitans.

_« Mon cher Gaston,_

_mon père n'étant plus une menace, je voudrais qu'Erik et Larsan se souvienne de la promesse qui me fut faites avant votre départ de la cours. Je le veux près de moi le jour de mon couronnement, qui se fera un mois et une semaine après le départ de ce coursier. Tous le clan est bien évidemment le bienvenue. Dites à Remus qu'il me tarde de le voir._

_Severus, futur roi de Rome. »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus se leva du trône pour accourir vers Erik et Larsan en souriant.

« Erik ! Larsan !Où se trouve t'il, dites-moi !

-Je… Votre majesté… fit Erik.

-Pas de cela avec moi ! Pas de la part de celui qui fut un père pendant deux saisons…

-Il…a fuit… déglutit Larsan.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il était énervé, encore blessé, et voulait vous rejoindre… Je savais qu'il serait aussitôt tuer ! Alors je lui ai expliquer votre plan… Mais dès les premières phrases, dès que je parla de la bourse pleine d'argent… Il me demanda de sortir. A mon retour, il n'était plus là, et la cage de Lounia était vide…expliqua Erik.

-Il a cru que je le vendais réellement, de mon plein gré ? demanda Severus, avec des accents de douleur. Il a cru que je le vendais comme un objet sans intérêt, et non comme mon plus cher et plus précieux ami, afin d'épargner sa vie ?

-Je… Je le crois… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Des avis furent lancés à travers le pays. Les recherches durèrent plusieurs années, en vains. Severus avait vingt ans a présent, et ses conseillers le pressaient de prendre épouse pour assurer une descendance à l'empire. Severus les revoyait aussitôt.

Chaque jour, il se levait en priant le ciel de lui rendre son ami, mais les cieux n'avaient pas été cléments envers lui…

Un matin, pourtant, lorsqu'il se leva, ce fut pour voir une silhouette se découper dans la lumière du jour. Il se redressa pour voir un homme assit à sa fenêtre, une vieille louve à ses pieds. Le prince resta un long moment a fixer le visage de l'homme.

« R…Remus ?

-Bonjour, Severus. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Le prince se leva, euphorique.

« Longtemps ? Longtemps ? Je te cherche depuis des années ! Depuis la mort de mon père, depuis que je t'ai envoyé chercher ! Jamais je ne t'ai vendu, Remus, je te prie de me croire ! Il ne s'agissait que d'un plan pour te sauver la vie ! Erik devait te ramener près de moi dès que la menace serait écartée !

-Je ne suis pas venu pour cela… J'ai appris que tu devais te marier bientôt. Je venais te féliciter.

-Balivernes ! Mes conseillers me cherchent épouse, mais je refuse !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'épouse pour être heureux !

-De quoi as-tu donc besoin, alors ?

-De toi ! Comment aurais-je pu consentir à un mariage avec une femme quelconque sans savoir si mon meilleur ami, la seule et unique personne valant plus pour moi que ma propre vie, était toujours de ce monde !

-M'as-tu chercher ?

-J'ai envoyé des cavaliers dans…

-M'as-tu cherché, toi ? Es-tu sorti de ce château pour me chercher ?

-Mes obligations m'en empêchaient… Mais où étais-tu donc pendant toutes ces années ?

-Dans les forêts du Nord. Avec Lounia, nous avons recueillis tous les louveteaux que nous avons trouvés, et nous les avons élevés. Notre meute compte plus de milles membres, a présent, et tous m'obéissent.

-Les regroupements de loups dont mes hommes ont entendu parler…

-C'était moi. C'était ma meute. Et ce soir, les loups prendront leur revanche sur les humains ! »

Une lueur animale courrait dans les yeux de l'ancien esclave alors qu'il s'approchait de son ancien maître.

« Chacun de mes loups se trouve présentement devant l'une des personnes de cette ville, attendant mon ordre pour les tuer, les uns après les autres.

-Mais… Pourquoi… fit Severus, sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai été battu pour ce que j'étais ! Ces loups ont été abandonnés par leur meute parce qu'ils n'auraient pas survécus sans aide ! Ils ont été pourchassés par les humains, tués, écorchés ! Nous avons été des monstres depuis trop longtemps ! Après ce bain de sang, les loups pourront vivre en paix… »

Le prince fixa son ancien ami dans les yeux, avec une grande tristesse. Puis, il fit un pas vers lui, sa main glissa sur la joue rougie de sang et il eut un sourire triste, avant de baiser doucement les lèvres devant lui, dans un mouvement tendre.

« Remus… Qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver pour que tu sois ainsi, a présent ? Toi, autrefois si doux, si généreux… Combien d'hiver as-tu passé dehors, avec pour seule chaleur le corps de tes loups ? Combien de fois t'es-tu nourri de la même viande rouge qu'eux ? Cela suffit-il a expliquer comment du meilleur des hommes, tu es devenu cet être plein de hargne et de haine ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Expliques-moi. Si cela est de ma faute… Si tu es devenu ainsi parce que tu t'es senti trahis parce que tu croyais que je t'avais vendu, alors que j'avais promis de ne pas le faire… Je m'en voudrai.

-J'ai tout perdu à cause des hommes… Albus, toi, mes loups…

-Je suis là, Remus… Et je le serai jusqu'à la fin, si tu me le permet… »

Remus hésita un long moment, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Un long hurlement se fit entendre, et dans chaque maison de la ville, des hurlements se firent entendre. Milles loups chantèrent ensemble. Puis, Remus fermis la fenêtre et se tourna vers son ancien maître, qui lui sourit tristement.

« Si tu a choisis la rancune à l'espoir… »

Et le prince ferma les yeux.

« Tu ne répugne pas à mourir ?

-Pas si c'est par ta main. Certains diront que ce n'est pas honorable, mais je n'aurais pu souhaiter plus belle fin. »

Le loup-garou eut un sourire, avant de pousser le prince vers le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Severus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que deux lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes alors qu'une main caressait son torse doucement. Il referma les yeux, et se laissa aller à la paix qu'il ressentait. _(Nd/a: Désolée, pas de lemon... Une autre fois, peut-être !) _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu sais ce qui se dis ? demanda un paysan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se dis ? demanda un autre.

-Que Rome est la citée des loups, maintenant ! Chaque habitant de la ville a son propre loup, qui le protège et le suit partout.

-Et le roi laisse faire ça ?

-Tu parles d'une question ! Le roi est le pire de tous !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'il a conclut une alliance avec le Roi des Loups… »

--

Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous cette fic ? J'espère que mes petites allusions et mes jeux de mots ne vous ont pas trop tomber sur les nerfs ! Je rapelle que tous les personnages dont vous pouvez trouver les noms dans Harry Potter appartiennent à Johanne Kathleen Rowling -vu qu'elle a pas voulu me donner Remus et Severus- et donc ne m'appartiennent pas. Erik et Larsan appartiennent à Gaston -non, pas le gitan, l'écrivain !- Leroux. Je crois que Mme Pavlowski lui appartient aussi... Sinon, elle appartient à Virginie la Gorgone Aveugle... a moins qu'elle n'en ait fait référence d'un autre livre. Mmm. Ce sera à vérifier... Si vous avez des commentaires, des plaintes, des réclamations, des offrandes, des menaces... Laisez une review !


End file.
